Aldo Moro
| deputy = Pietro Nenni | term_start = December 4, 1963 | term_end = June 24, 1968 | predecessor = Giovanni Leone | successor = Giovanni Leone | president2 = Giovanni Leone | deputy2 = Ugo La Malfa | term_start2 = November 23, 1974 | term_end2 = July 29, 1976 | predecessor2 = Mariano Rumor | successor2 = Giulio Andreotti | order3 = Minister of Justice | primeminister3 = Antonio Segni | term_start3 = July 6, 1955 | term_end3 = May 15, 1957 | predecessor3 = Michele De Pietro | successor3 = uido Gonella | order4 = Minister of Public Instruction | primeminister4 = | term_start4 = May 19, 1957 | term_end4 = February 15, 1959 | predecessor4 = Paolo Rossi | successor4 = Giuseppe Medici | order5 = Minister of Foreign Affairs | term_start5 = December 28, 1964 | term_end5 = March 5, 1965 | predecessor5 = Giuseppe Saragat | successor5 = Amintore Fanfani | primeminister5 = | term_start6 = December 30, 1965 | term_end6 = February 28, 1966 | predecessor6 = Amintore Fanfani | successor6 = Amintore Fanfani | term_start7 = May 5, 1969 | term_end7 = July 29, 1972 | predecessor7 = Pietro Nenni | successor7 = Giuseppe Medici | primeminister7 = | term_start8 = July 7, 1973 | term_end8 = November 23, 1974 | primeminister8 = Mariano Rumor | predecessor8 = Giuseppe Medici | successor8 = Mariano Rumor | birth_date = | nationality = Italian | death_date = | birth_place = Maglie, Apulia, Italy | death_place = Rome, Latium, Italy | party = Christian Democracy }} Aldo Moro (September 23, 1916 – May 9, 1978) was an Italian politician who was the 38th Prime Minister of Italy from December 4, 1963 through June 24, 1968. He was also the Italian Minister of Justice, the Italian Minister of Education, and the Italian Minister of Foreign Affairs. His political career would last from 1963 from 1974. He was a Roman Catholic. Moro was born on September 23, 1916 in Maglie, Apulia, Italy. He studied at the University of Bari and at Sapienza University of Rome. Moro was married and had 4 children. He was kidnapped on March 16, 1978 by the Red Brigades (BR), a Marxist-Leninist terrorist organization. On May 9, 1978, the Red Brigades said that Moro would go free so they sent him to a car. As he began to enter the car, he was shot and killed after 55 days of captivity, aged 61.1978: Aldo Moro snatched at gunpoint, "On This Day", BBC In fact, Pope Paul VI "offered himself in exchange … for Aldo Moro …".Holmes, J. Derek, and Bernard W. Bickers. A Short History of the Catholic Church. London: Burns and Oates, 1983. 291. References Other websites * [http://www.macchianera.net/rubriche/banca_dati_della_memoria/ Banca dati della memoria: Moro's letters and +] * Memorial Moro on strategy of tension * Buongiorno, notte, 2003 film about the kidnapping * Piazza Delle Cinque Lune, 2003 film about the kidnapping * Italian document March 2, 1987 Category:1916 births Category:1978 deaths Category:Assassinated people Category:Deaths by firearm in Italy Category:Italian murder victims Category:Italian politicians Category:Italian Roman Catholics Category:Kidnapped people Category:Murders by firearm Category:People from Apulia Category:People murdered in Italy Category:Prime Ministers of Italy